Voicemail
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Where Adrien listens to the voice mail Marinette sent to her in the Copycat episode. And Ladybug shows up to the park when she is needed. Keeping Theo from ever being akumatized. Fluff with Love squared.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 _ **Please let me know if you would like this to continue. Love you all - Alice O'flynn**_

"Ahhhhh!" Plagg screamed when Adrien's phone vibrated beneath him. When the phone said there was one new message, Plagg shut it off. He didn't want the phone to vibrate anymore.

"Gotta get a drink of water, I'll be right back."Adrien said to his teacher, and went to the locker room to grab his water bottle. When he opened his bag, he saw Plagg had finish a fresh wheel of Camembert. "Plagg, you pig!"

"You have 1 new message," Plagg said with a burp.

"Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, I don't recognize this number, but…." Adrien clicked listen to your message, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail," Adrien chuckled the person who left the message seemed very nervous. "Uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone." Adrien was pleasantly surprised that Marinette was calling him. He always liked his shy classmate, and he was sure that if he didn't have Ladybug, he would have been in love with Marinette. He already had a crush on the blue-black haired girl. "So, umm, heh heh heh, call-me-see-you-later-bye!" He was most definitely going to call her as soon as he could. He was just about to shut it down on his phone, but he heard the voicemail was still going. "What? What did you expect me to say?" It sounded like Marinette had forgotten to end the call. He wondered who she was talking to. "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Adrien's jaw dropped. Was she really talking about him? Did she really like him? "Pretty ridiculous, right?" And then the message ended. He deleted it, and checked the time.

"Oh, no, I'm late. We need to get going. Plagg, Claws out." He called to his kwami, and transformed into Chat Noir. It was only a minute after Chat noir left the locker room, that Marinette snuck in, looking for Adrien's locker. At Tikki's suggestion, Marinette called Adrien's phone, and found his Locker. Tikki opened the locker for her, and she looked at the phone. No new messages, that meant he had already heard the message.

"My life is over, tikki." Marinette lemented.

"No it's not. We'll figure this out later, but right now, you have to get to the ceremony." Tikki told her charge.

"Yeah, let's go. Tikki, spots on."

It was only two minutes after Chat Noir arrived at the park, that Ladybug arrived. They went through the ceremony, and both had to sign several autographs. When everything was finished, Marinette sat down on the fountain, and sighed annoyed. Chat Noir saw that something was wrong with Ladybug, and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" Chat said, putting his hand on Ladybug's shoulder. Surprised that Ladybug didn't push him away.

"Not really, I just embarrassed myself, badly. And now the guy I like will hate me forever." She sighed again.

"I don't think that will happen. No one can dislike you, My Lady. You are amazing. And I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I called him hot stuff. Well, I didn't actually say that to him in person, it was actually over the phone. I didn't mean to, though. I tried to call him, and leave a message, then I forgot to end the call, before I started talking to my best friend. Talking about him…. It's so embarrassing." Ladybug frowned. Wait, Adrien thought, That sounds eerily like the message that Marinette sent me….. Does that mean…. Is Marinette and Ladybug the same person? They have the same hair, the same eye color…. It must be….

"I'm sure he won't hate you because of that…" Chat said, his jaw dropped. The love of his life was the girl who sat behind him the entire time. "Give him a chance, maybe he feels the same way about you, Ma-My Lady." Chat had almost called her Marinette, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Why would he, I'm ordinary, and he's amazing."

"You're not ordinary, My Lady. And anyone who thinks you are doesn't know what they're talking about. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You save Paris on a day to day basis, You are not Ordinary."

"Not with the mask on. But without the mask, I am shy, clumsy, and can't even say two words to the boy I like without stuttering. He doesn't know me as Ladybug. And he doesn't care about me like I care about him."

 _That's not true, My Lady. Even as Marinette, I never thought you were ordinary. I have always thought you were amazing. And I do love you, more than you can even imagine._ Adrien thougth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

"I'm sure he likes you as well." Chat said to Ladybug, smiling at her.

"How could you know, you don't even know who he is." Ladybug frowned.

"I know he loves you, and I can prove it, My Lady."

"How can you prove it? You don't even know who it is!"

"Oh, I do, My Lady. Since I happened to get a very interesting voicemail message myself today."

"WHAT?!"

"It was from the sweetest girl in class. She called me hot stuff…. Well, she didn't mean to. When we're done here, I am totally going to call her back, and tell her that I want to go to the movies with her."

"WHAT?!" Ladybug's face was the color of her suit. He was talking about her message. That meant he knew who she was….. It also meant that Chat Noir was Adrien.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"A-Adrien?"

"Yes, Marinette."

"Oh no, this can't be happening, this really can't be happening."

"I"m sorry if this is a disappointment for you…."

"NO, it's not, you could never be a disappointment. It's just…. I've been rejecting my crush again and again, without knowing it."

"Your crush… You have…. You have a crush on me?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too, My lady"


End file.
